Freedom
by Odji
Summary: Hinata fulfills her promise of changing the Hyuuga clan, and inadvertently catches the attention of the Kazekage. GaaraXHinata ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Hinata fulfills her promise of changing the Hyuuga clan, and inadvertently catches the attention of the Kazekage. GaaraXHinata

AN: This fic will be short, only a few chapters with any luck… Unless the plot just keeps demanding… Anyways, please read and review? Reviews really help to motivate me, and I do appreciate the encouragement, as staying long enough to finish a story is a challenge for me. I have ADHD, and the constant, nagging reminders that are reviews help me focus.

Chapter 1

Hinata sat silently in her bedroom at her vanity, trembling slightly at the thought of what was to come, and what it would mean for her clan. Hair brush in hand, she stroked her dark hair as tears drew to her eyes. She thought about what had brought her to this point.

It was raining the day her father, Hiashi Hyuuga passed away. Only days before, she had been sitting in the room with her father, sister and cousin, as her father took his last shaky breaths. He had looked right into Hinata's eyes as he passed on. She remembered hearing her sister's choked sobs, followed by her own as their cousin, Neji, held them both. It had been a dark day for the Hyuuga clan. The clan had mourned for days, but the world of the living wouldn't stop for death. The next step for the Hyuuga clan was simple.

The elders had approached Hinata the night her father died, letting her know that within days she would attend the ceremony that would place her as the head of the household. The head of the entire Hyuuga clan and complex.

Hinata placed her hair brush on her bed, lavender eyes turning to her closet, where a beautiful white komono sat waiting. On the sleeves of the delicate fabric, gold had been laid into the weave, bringing a bit of light color into the extravagant formal dress. Hinata removed her clothes, and began to dress. A sudden knock on the door startled her.

"Hinata," Neji's deep voice called, "may I come in?"

Hinata situated the kimono on her body, and gave a soft reply of yes. The door opened to reveal her cousin, who was promptly handed Hinata's obi.

"Could you help me? I'm almost ready, but I can't tie it by myself."

Without a word, Neji stepped behind his cousin, tying the obi with ease. After he finished, Hinata turned to face her cousin and protector. Neji stood a head taller than herself, making Hinata crank her head back in order to look him in the face. His long hair was drawn back loosely with a tie, and he was clothed in his own formal kimono, their clans symbol on the sleeve.

"Are you ready, Hinata-san?"

Hinata gave a light nod, flinching slightly at the show of respect he voiced.

"Are you?" She questioned back, catching her cousin off guard.

He nodded before adding, "They will be angry."

Hinata smiled softly, remembering a long ago but never forgotten promise, a promise to change the Hyuuga clan.

"This is for the best."

Neji gave a nod, and turned to the door. He held it open, and Hinata walked on. Walking towards the future of the Hyuuga. As she walked into the room where her elders laid in wait, she almost laughed a bitter laugh. How strange that the day she had long awaited, the promise she had assured herself that she would keep, would begin with her father's death. The death of Hiashi Hyuuga could very well be the best thing that could've happened to the Hyuuga clan.

Hinata moved to her seat. Hanabi was already in the seat to her right, tears in her eyes and an almost broken smile on her face. It had been no secret that Hanabi had been much closer to their father then Hinata had been. Hinata's heart broke at the sight of her sister in so much pain. Neji placed a hand on Hanabi's shoulder as he passed behind her, though he quickly let it drop and he moved into the seat on Hinata's right.

As Neji took his seat, Hinata gazed around the full room. Main families and branch families filled the large room, chatting, mourning, and settling into their seats. Many had raised their heads, turning to the front as Hinata had entered, looking to her for confort and leadership. Hinata took a deep breath, silently willing that her stutter, that she had worked so hard to control, would not interupt her speach. Hinata stood, the at once the room silenced.

"It is under very unfortunate curcumstances that we are all gathered here today. My father ruled our clan to the best of his ability. He tried his best to be fair, and he tried to do what he thought was best for us in our entirity. In his passing, I have been given the position of clan leader. As such, it is my responsability to do as my father had done. I must make the proper choices for the clan.

This position is not one I take lightly, and for as long as I've known that I would be the one to lead this clan, I've also been thinking about what is best for the Hyuuga's. I believe that I can improve our great clan, and I believe that I know the secret that will allow us all to thrive as a clan. This secret, means change." Hinata hesitated, looking over the crowd breifly, watching as the looks of uncertanty and worry came over their faces. A deep breath, and then Hinata continued.

"I believe that it would be in the best interest of our great clan to move towards the future, and not cling to the past, because to be strong we must evolve. That is why, with much thought, I have made the decision to eliminate the use of the cursed seal."

Gasps filled the room, and main branch members started shouting questions. Many of the branch families looked stunned, and some shouted questions of their own. Hinata rose a hand, silencing them.

"From this day forward, the cursed seal shall not be given to any members of the Hyuuga clan. We need to grow as a unit, not isolate our brothers and sisters. If we plan to survive and thrive, we all need to protect and grow together.

This brings me to my next point. I am aware that the cursed seal cannot be removed from those who have already received it. Unfortunately, that is a burden and a scar that you must carry your entire lives. With this said, I have found a way to render the activation ineffective."

Murmmers filled the room, and many terrified and hopeful eyes gazed back at Hinata. Tears streamed down some normally emotionless faces. Many nodded in their agreement, looking gleeful and childlike with happiness. Some of the elders of the clan scowled and looked upset and lied to.

"With some minor tweeking, I can render the seal useless to all. Starting next week, I will begin this process. It will take time, around three months, to adjust the seal from all branch members. It will be a sure and steady pace, but within three months time, the seal will be rendered completely useless to the Hyuuga clan. Also, until the seals have all been altered, the main families are forbidden to activate any branch family members seal.

After this three month time period, I will be stepping down as the clans leader."

"Who will lead us if you leave?" An outraged voice questioned, "Hanabi is too young, you are the only one available to lead us!"

"In three months time, Neji will take rule of the clan. I will leave you all in his trusted hands." Hinata said softly, turning to face her cousin. Neji nodded in return, meeting her gaze before turning back towards the crowd.

"He's a branch member," A shrill voice cried, "He cannot be trusted!"

Hinata hesitated, wanting to choose her words wisely. She needed to end the conversation now, or they would try to reason with her decisions, try to change her mind. She could not let that happen.

"I trust him. My father trusted him. Hanabi trusts him." Hinata gazed out towards the branch members, "The branch families trust him. There is no doubt in my mind about my decisions today, and no doubt that Neji will uphold them when he becomes the leader of the Hyuuga clan." Hinata tilted her head up slightly, "Your clan leader has spoken." Her soft voice rang out to every member, and the chatter started back up again.

Hinata turned away from the crowd of people, and as she walked to the doorway she heard chairs scrape against the floor as Neji and Hanabi stood to follow her. Out of sight from the rest of the clan, Hinata paused for Neji and Hanabi. Hanabi emerged first, followed closly by Neji.

"You did good, sis." Hanabi said with a smile that didn't quite meet her eyes. She looked exhaused. "Please excuse me, I need to go lay down. It's been a long day."

Hinata gave a nod, drawing her sister towards her and into a quick hug before the younger Hyuuga left. Neji approached next, his gaze drifting to the door that, behind it, lurked the entire Hyuuga clan.

"You did very well, Hinata-san. They took it better than I thought." Neji said, nodding towards the door.

"There was some hesitancy, but that was to be expected." She said softly, "I think they received the news well." Hinata said with a smile on her face. She was pleased with the clan meeting, and pleased that the plans that they had made were finally made public. That their long awaited plans were finally in motion. They had both waited too long for this day.

Neji nodded again, a far off look in his eye as he stood silently.

"Do you think that I will be a good leader, Hinata-san?" He asked solemnly.

With a soft look, Hinata put his fears to rest.

"The best, Neji-kun."

Neji and Hinata stood in silence for a moment, each lost in thought at the eventful last few days they had experienced. Everything almost seemed unreal, dream-like, and Hinata wondered for a moment if perhaps she was dreaming, or simply was still in shock.

"Will you be retiring to your room now, Hinata-san?"

Neji's voice broke her from her thoughts, and she turned her gaze to him slightly startled. She could feel her cheeks reddening lightly, and she shook her head.

"No, actually Naruto asked me to meet him at Ichiraku's to discuss the events of the day as he wasn't able to be here himself." Hinata said, resisting the urge to poke her fingers together. Neji raised an eyebrow at her, and then gave a nod before leaving Hinata to herself.

Hinata walked to her room, ready to get out of her uncomfortable formal wear. She entered, making her way to her dresser, and pulled out a clean black shirt and a pair of lavender slacks which would coordinate with her jacket perfectly. Carefully unwrapping herself from her kimono, Hinata felt the chill of the cool air hit her naked body. She was quick to cover herself, excited to leave the compound and tell Naruto of her day.

Dressed, Hinata made sure to exit the Hyuuga complex quickly, avoiding any members who wished to discuss the changed about to take place. She knew that the best way for them to come to terms with the unfolding events would be to think it over, not to try and debate with herself.

A soft breeze ruffled Hinata's hair as she walked on the path leading into town, and her thoughts turned to Naruto. It had taken much self reflection to come to terms with the fact that she was not the proper leader for the Hyuuga clan. It had taken nearly as much self reflection to come to terms with her feelings for Naruto.

Hinata had forced herself to step back, and put her feelings aside. Realistically, she knew that her feelings for Naruto, although strong, were unreasonable. He had made it clear time and time again that he had not been interested in anything more than friendship, and after almost a year of thinking, Hinata realized that her feelings were more that of admiration. Naruto was a handsome man, a kind man, and very resilient. She had admired that. She had admired the attention that he had given Sakura and Sasuke. She wanted the same.

Although in her mind Naruto seemed so perfect, Hinata reasoned with herself that he was not the perfect man she imagined him to be. He was human and flawed, just like she was. In her new mindset, Hinata had come to realize that her childhood infatuation with Naruto was just that, infatuation. Hinata was a precious person to Naruto, just as he was to her, but it would never be anything more.

Hinata was happy for Naruto though. He had recently told her that he was dating Ayame, the daughter of the owner of Ichiraku. Having reevaluated his own feelings, Naruto had also moved on from his first love. He found solace in the arms of someone who had been right in front of him all along.

"Hinata!"

An eager shout broke Hinata from her thoughts, and her gaze rested on Naruto who was waving enthusiastically at her as she approached. To her surprise, next to him stood a stoic Gaara, his piercing green eyes sending a shiver down her spine. She came up to them both hesitantly.

"Hello Naruto-kun, Kazekage-sama." Hinata said, bowing slightly as she fought of the return of her stutter, which only seemed to reappear when she got too nervous.

Gaara gave a slight nod, studying her intensely, and Hinata felt herself flush.

"Hinata! I hope you don't mind, but Gaara was in town today was well, and I promised him last time we spoke that we would have dinner together when he returned to the village." Naruto said, scratching his head with a sheepish grin etched onto his face, "Do you mind?"

"N-No, not at all. We have much to discuss, and any friend of yours is welcome to join us." Hinata said, addressing Gaara at the end. Gaara responded with a nod, and then turned away from Hinata and Naruto, moving to seat himself at the bar. Hinata and Naruto followed closely behind, Naruto taking the seat to Gaara's right, and Hinata next to Naruto.

Ayame came over to take their orders, smiling wryly at Naruto, who grinned and blushed in return. Gaara and Hinata both ordered one bowl of ramen each to Naruto's seven. 'How he eats so much, I'll never know.' Hinata thought to herself, smiling softly.

"Sooo… Hinata give us the details! Or can you not discuss them yet?" Naruto said as Ayame walked away. Gaara turned to her, giving a curious look. She doubted that he knew what Naruto was talking about. She hadn't really spoke to Gaara since the chunnin exams, and Hinata knew that Naruto would never speak of the events that had gone down today without Hinata's permission.

"It will be common knowledge soon enough, so I am free to speak of it." Hinata confirmed, and then took a deep breath. Exhaling slowly and meeting Gaara's intense gaze, she began at the beginning to get Gaara up to speed. "Years ago, at the chunnin exams, I spoke to Naruto of wanting to change the Hyuuga clan. My clan had two separate branches, the main as well as the branch. Branch members receive the cursed seal. It has been placed on branch members for years, originally intending to suppress their bakugan abilities, but also used for control and power."

Hinata paused, and Naruto stared at her in interest, while Gaara's face was impassive, his eyes hard.

"My father died a few days ago, and today I took over the title of clan leader. I announced to the clan that I was stopping the use of the cursed seal, and would begin altering the seals of the members already placed with them. My alterations will leave the seals ineffective." Hinata said softly, smiling pleasantly.

Gaara's eyes softened, and Naruto grinned.

"How did your clan receive the news of such changes?" Gaara questioned, startling Hinata. He had been so quite, she hadn't been expecting much conversation from him.

"They were reluctant, but many looked hopeful. I can't say that the transition will be easy, but I think that in the end this will have been the right choice for the Hyuuga." Hinata said confidently, her cheeks reddening a little as she felt Gaara studying her face.

He had changed very little since the chunnin exams. His hair was a bit longer, and he now towered over herself, but otherwise he looked the same. More mature now, but very stoic. His eyes were just as intense and chilling, his hair just as bright and bold.

"So it went good! I'm so happy for you Hinata-kun!" Naruto said with a cheer, smiling warmly.

"T-There's more." Hinata told them both, and the two in turn look on curiously. "I made a decision after much thought, a decision that is not only the best for the clan, but myself as well. After I have altered the cursed seals, I will be stepping down as the clan leader."

"What!" Naruto shouted, his light blue eyes growing larger. "But Hinata-kun, you worked so hard to get to this point! How could you just give up?" He demanded, shocked.

"I-I'm not giving up." Hinata said gently, looking down at the table in front of her. She felt an ache in her chest, the ache of knowing she was a disappointment. A very familiar ache.

"Naruto-san." The three spun their heads, and an ANBU member stood behind them, the mask of a dog covering their face. "The Hokage has requested your presence. You must come with me."

"Geez," Naruto said with a sigh, scratching the back of his head, "Ayame! Please save my order, I'll be back for it later!" Naruto called to his girlfriend.

"Sorry guys, I gotta go. Hinata, I'll talk to you later, I got a lot of questions. And Gaara, make sure you catch me again before you leave?" Both nodded, and Naruto disappeared in a flash.

An awkward silence filled the air, and Hinata turned her gaze back to the grain of the table, watching its swirled pattern. She had never expected to be alone with the former jinchuuriki. She had barely even held a conversation with the quiet man. She knew that it would be rude to excuse herself, but Hinata was not sure what to do.

Ayame brought their ramen over, and both Hinata and Gaara began to eat in silence.

"Why are you stepping down from leading your clan?"

Hinata lifted her eyes to meet Gaara's, surprised. She thought for a moment before speaking.

"It feels right. Neji has always wanted what was best for the clan, he has always wanted equality. He will be a strong leader. And I…" Hinata paused. "When I'm there, I get the feeling as though I don't belong. I've always felt that way." Hinata finished with a whisper. She watched as Gaara's eyes softened, and the corners of his lips twitched upward in might be interpreted as a smile.

"I understand that very well."

Hinata gave a sweet smile, and she watched as a light blush overcame Gaara's face as he turned back to his food with a slightly uncomfortable look on his face. They finished their meal in a comfortable silence. As Ayame came to clear away their dishes, Hinata turned to Gaara.

"Thank you for having lunch with me Kazekage-sama." Hinata said, pulling out money to pay for her share of the food. She was pleased, Gaara had been surprisingly pleasant company.

"Gaara." He said firmly, placing his own money down on the counter and standing.

"Gaara." She confirmed with a smile, standing as well. He was at least a head taller than Hinata, dwarfing her with his own lanky figure. "How long are you in town for, Gaara?"

"A few days, trade negotiations." Gaara stated, his voice giving away his annoyance. "Most of my time spent here will be in meetings."

"I see. Maybe we will speak again before you leave?" Hinata offered shyly. Gaara had not been as bad as she had originally feared. And Naruto liked him as well, it would be nice to be able to get to know him better.

Gaara gave a nod, deep in thought as though considering the possibility. Politely, Hinata excused herself. She had enjoyed her lunch, but her responsibilities called for her back at the Hyuuga complex. Hinata had much to do to get things in order.

The walk home was quiet, and as Hinata approached the complex the sky had began to darken, a bitter orange color illuminating the heavens. Clouds, tinted with pinks and oranges floated along, and Hinata felt a relief flood her body. The events of the day seemed to be too real for her, and the relief of the thought of freedom elated Hinata's spirit.

She reluctantly walked up to the Hyuuga complex, not knowing what would await her inside.

Entering the Hyuuga household, Hinata went straight to her room. The members stared at her as she passed, and she felt their heated eyes almost burning her skin. The weight of the day hit Hinata like a ton of bricks, and Hinata was exhausted. Stripping out of her clothing, Hinata grabbed an oversized grey shirt, one that her father had owned, and pulled it over her head. A loose fitting black pair of pants covered her legs, and Hinata crawled into bed.

Hinata lay in her bed, quietly recalling the events of the day. In three months time, she would be able to leave. Her clan would be fully united, Neji would have taken his rightful place as the clans leader, and she would be able to pursue a life outside the clan.

Her thoughts then drifted to Naruto and Gaara. Naruto had been so upset to learn that she was giving up her position in the clan. Granted, she had given him no warning that it was her intention. She would have to explain her reasoning to him when she saw him again. Gaara's reaction was one of curiosity more than anger though. He was also curious as to what brought her to her decisions, but seemed to accept the fact that the choice was hers.

'They really all quite different,' Hinata thought with amusement, 'Naruto is very expressive, and wears his heart on his sleeve. Gaara is more reserved and hides his emotions well.' A stray thought leapt into her mind, whispering that they were both very handsome as well, but she shooed it away.

Hinata's eyes felt heavy, and as they drifted closed, bright green eyes seemed to pop up behind them.

AN: Just to reassure you all, the plot will thicken. The Hyuuga family specialize in assassination, and in my own mind seem like very calculating people. This will come into play.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you so much to all the people who either reviewed my story, added it to their favorites, or put it on their alert list! I do appreciate it! The encouragement really helps! Now, I'm not sure if you know it or not, but the best hours to write at are between 12am-2:30am. Or at least this is true for me. So please, enjoy my late night writing sessions!

Also, I do respond to reviews if a response is warranted, so if you have any questions or comments, please ask and tell!

Chapter 2

A loud bang on her door startled Hinata from her peaceful sleep. Surprised, Hinata sat straight up. Loud voices were muffled by the thick walls of the Hyuuga complex, but they sounded angry. Neji's voice sounded from beyond her door.

"Hinata-san, please wake up. We have a situation out here." Neji's voice was firm, but the sound of urgency was entwined with it.

"I'll be out in a moment!" Hinata called back, scrambling out of bed. She grabbed her outfit from the night before and slipped it on as quickly as possible, in too much of a rush to worry about clean clothing. Hinata opened the door to both her cousin and her younger sister. Hanabi held a look of panic on her face, while Neji looked stressed and annoyed.

"What's happened?" Hinata asked her elder cousin, already assuming that it had to do with the revelations of the day before. Neji was quick to confirm her worries.

"Some of the main branch members are rioting. They've trapped branch members in the far end of the complex, and refuse to allow anyone to pass or leave. They've threatened to kill a few of them to show that they are serious. They're demanding that you go to them at once." Neji said, turning and walking down the long hallway, leading to the troublemaking family members. Hanabi and Hinata were quick to follow.

"I see." Hinata said to herself. She stopped walking and turned to Hanabi. "Hanabi, please go to the Hokage's office and alert ANBU that we have a situation that we will most likely need their help to control."

Hanabi gave a nod before she spun and ran off in the opposite direction of her sister and cousin. Neji cleared his throat, and Hinata began to follow him again. As they approached the end of the complex Hinata saw a line of Hyuuga, between fifteen and twenty of them, blocking their way. The main family was blocking passage to a female branch member, who seemed to be trying to reason with the mob. A man of the main branch, an elder, Hinata recognized, stepped forward and shoved the woman back as she tried to push her way through the group.

Hinata felt her anger building at the situation. Not only was her family disrespecting her decisions, but they were disrespecting each other as well. Hinata and Neji approached and the large group and the attention that was once on the branch member turned to them. The elder who had stepped forward before, Kyo, was the first to greet them.

"Hinata-san. I assume you know why we have asked you to come here." Kyo snapped coldly, head held high, trying to intimidate her. Hinata matched his gaze, hardening her eyes.

"I assume that it is because you are upset with my decisions for our clan." Hinata replied, coming to a stop just a bit too close to the elder, hoping to make him feel as uncomfortable as she herself felt.

The main branch stood silently, watching with interest.

Hanabi ran as fast as she could through the streets, the Hokage's office in sight. A few villagers scrambled out of her way as the young girl dashed through the crowd of people. Reaching the doors finally, she entered the building breathless.

Panting, Hanabi began wandering the halls, searching for any signs of either ANBU or someone who could help her to contact them. Turning the corner at the end of a long hallway, she found what she was looking for. Two ANBU were stationed outside of a closed room, and as she turned the corner she had caught their attention. They immediately began advancing on her.

"You're not allowed to be here, Hyuuga-san." A deep voice stated, face hidden behind a porcelain mask.

"Please, I was actually looking for you guys. I need your help! There is a riot at the Hyuuga complex, and some of the members have taken others hostage. The complex is hostile, and my sister said that we may require assistance."

The ANBU turned to each other, and then nodded. The one Hanabi had spoke to knocked on the door that the members had been guarding, while the silent one beckoned for Hanabi to join them at the door. Hanabi heard the Hokage's voice telling them to come in, though she sounded annoyed.

"This had better be good, I'm in the middle of a negotiation." Tsunade snapped, turning her attention away from her guest and towards the trio.

Hanabi glanced around the room, recognizing only the faces of her own Hokage as well as Suna's Kazekage.

"Apparently there has been an incident at the Hyuuga compound, and ANBU is needed to rectify the situation. The environment is hostile." One of the members spoke, and Tsunade's eyes narrowed.

"How hostile?"

"There are hostages." The ANBU confirmed.

Hanabi watched as Tsunade nodded to herself and stood.

"Let's go then."

The screech of chair legs sounded behind them, and Hanabi watched as the Kazekage stood as well. Tsunade scowled slightly.

"You're not invited. This is clan business, and getting you involved would only complicate matters."

As they turned to leave, Hanabi did not miss the dark look of frustration and annoyance that was plastered onto the Kazekage's face.

"We, the elders of the Hyuuga clan as well as the main family, have decided that your rules are unjust to our needs as a whole. The seal was enacted for a reason, to protect the secrets of the Hyuuga clan and to only allow those who are worthy and pure to be able to use the bloodline. We will stand united on this front, and will not back down until our old way of living in enacted again." Kyo said firmly, defiance and anger filling his white eyes. His long brown hair reminded Hinata of her father's.

"And instead of coming to be and having a civil and rational conversation, you've decided that isolating our branch members, threatening them, and physically assaulting them was the logical choice?" Hinata matched, her voice cold, angered by his words and the actions of her own family.

"You would not have listened. You would've tried to tell us that it would be all right, to trust you. You are not your father, Hinata." Kyo replied snidely, and Hinata felt the anger she had been holding inside snap.

"No, I am not my father! But I am the person that he trusted with the clan, the person that you all insisted would be the best choice! And now, as I stand before you all trying to better our people so we may all thrive together, you mock me and you hurt our family. You call yourself pure, as though others are somehow tainted. You call yourself worthy, but I see no worthiness in you. You want to go back to our old ways of living, but only because you fear change. That fear will weaken us.

I will not back down, Ryo. It would be in your best interest to stand aside, because I will take action and enact consequences to anyone who decides to resist the new Hyuuga laws."

Mummers sounded behind Ryo, and he stood stunned, surprised that their threats had not forced Hinata to give in to their demands. He spun to the group of men and women behind him.

"Do not let her pass, she is bluffing. We are necessary links in our proud clan, and always will be. No actions will be taken, and we will get what is necessary. The branch family WILL protect the main branch, and will NOT be granted the access to our precious bloodline limit." Kyo said firmly, trying to rally his people together, to entice them to remain strong and to not fear the words of their leader.

Hinata turned to the rest of the rioting members, seeing uncertainty in a few eyes and faces, and even more rebellion in others.

"I assure you, your actions here will not be tolerated. Stand down, and let me through." Hinata said firmly, stepping forward. Neji, who had remained silent as we watched his cousin's interactions with their clan stepped up as well, finally speaking.

"You all worry about the branch families protecting the main, but should it not be the other way around? Should it not be that those granted the power of our bloodline should protect those who have not had it? Or better yet, we all defend ourselves and our family members, fighting united as one.

The disrespect you are showing today is disgusting and not of the Hyuuga nature." Neji spat, his eyes burning with anger, brows pressed together with frustration.

Hinata took another step, and a few members stepped aside, averting their gaze. Others stepped in front, blocking Hinata and shoving those who had changed their mind to the side. A few branch members wandered out of the room where they were being held to watch the events play out, to see who would win and which side would prevail.

Hinata stepped forward again, and Kyo shoved her back, causing Hinata to stumble. She watched as he activated his bloodline, to the surprise of his followers.

"If you will not give our people what is necessary, then you must be dealt with. I will take over this clan, and lead it in the proper direction." Kyo snapped coldly, spinning to the members behind him, "Will you follow me to our true destiny? Or will you follow the unsure path that our leader is weaving? Choose."

Four more members of the main branch stepped forward, granting their support to the crazed Hyuuga elder. Hinata activated her own bloodline limit, the veins in her eyes beginning to bulge, her eyes becoming more defined. Neji stepped forward, next to his cousin, ready to fight beside her, and the group of five began advancing as well.

In the blink of an eye, a masked member of the ANBU stood between the two groups. And second member followed quickly behind, followed by heavy footsteps coming down the hallway. Hanabi ran up, Tsunade in tow.

"Back up, and back down." Tsunade snapped, glaring at all active parties. Hinata and Neji were the first to deactivate their bloodlines, while the rebellious main branch members stood proudly, refusing.

"This is a clan matter, Hokage-sama. You have no authority here." Snapped Kyo, refusing to back down.

Tsunade glared back, a cruel smile crossing her lips only seconds later.

"Are you denying an order from your Hokage? Being hostile and threatening even?"

The ANBU members turned to Kyo and his followers, their porcelain masks covering up any expression they might have held.

"Your Hokage has asked you to deactivate your bloodline limit and to step away. If you refuse to comply, consequences will be enforced." A hollow voice stated, as though it had spoken the line many a time.

Kyo stood his ground, and the few still enraged Hyuuga members advanced forward, standing beside him defiantly. In a flash, ANBU members came through windows, doors, and branching hallways, surrounding the rebellious members and forcing them to the floor.

Hinata turned to look at Neji, her eyes showing her exhaustion at the events of the morning. Her hair was messy, her clothing wrinkled, and her day seemed to have been ruined. Neji gave a nod in the direction of their Hokage, and Hinata turned her attention to Tsunade. Tsunade waved her hand, gesturing for them to come over and join her. Hinata made her way over, stepping around the waves of ANBU that now crowded the halls, her elder cousin following closely behind.

"So, what in the world did you do to cause all this trouble?" Tsunade asked, amusement shinning in her eyes. Hinata swallowed hard as she glanced back at the trouble-making members who were now being lead out of the complex.

"I announced yesterday that the Hyuuga clan would no longer use the cursed seal. Apparently they didn't take it as well as we initially thought." Hinata said softly, her eyes clouding with sadness. It had never been her intention for any of this to happen. She wanted her clan to come together as a whole, not break apart.

"Don't look so down, Girly. Big changes take time." Tsunade said, trying to comfort the distressed young woman. "If they just accepted such a huge change with no issue at all, I'd be stunned. This has been their way of living their entire lives, and now it's being threatened in their minds."

Hinata gave a nod, watching as the branch members began to clear out of the rooms where they had been kept hostage, many frightened faces looked to her, and it was almost more then she could bear.

"Hinata-san, I will go speak to them." Neji said, his eyes daring her to deny him. Hinata gave a grateful smile and a nod, and Neji made his way over to his fellow branch members. Hinata turned her attention back to Tsunade.

"I apologize if I interrupted you from your work, Hokage-san."

"No worries," Tsunade said with a grin, "You got me out of a meeting, I should be thanking you! That Suna brat can drive a hard bargain." Tsunade mumbled, and Hinata blushed. She had not only interrupted Tsunade, but one of Gaara's many meetings as well!

"So, you ready to go?" Tsunade said suddenly, surprising Hinata.

"Go?"

"Well, we have to fill out an incident report about everything that happened today." Tsunade said, eyeing the girl, teasing her.

"Oh, oh yes." Hinata stumbled, feeling like a fool. "I'm sorry, it has been a long morning." She apologized, giving a soft sign and once again turning her reluctant eyes to the branch family members, whose morning must have been much, much worse.

Tsunade began to wander her way back to the entrance of the complex, and Hinata followed closely behind, occasionally letting her Hokage know when to turn. Finally navigating the maze of hallways and rooms, they reached their exit. They walked silently though town, Hinata's mind stuck on the trauma of the morning, and she could only hope when she returned home that the fellow members of her family would be civil. Or at least not require ANBU assistance.

They approached the Hokage's office building, and made their way inside. A few ANBU, who had escorted the two to their location, began to spread out in the building. They quickly cleared the room, deeming it safe. Tsunade began walking down a hall to their right, and Hinata followed after, silently, stressing over the day. Praying that the changes she had enacted wouldn't be the downfall of her family.

Tsunade opened a door, and gave a snort.

"You're still here? Why didn't you leave?" Tsunade said with amusement, laughing at an annoyed looking Kazekage.

"I wish to get this meeting out of the way. I have no desire to prolong it." An irritated Gaara snapped back, glaring half-heartedly back at the older woman.

Tsunade entered the room, ignoring the intense green eyes wishing death upon her, and Hinata followed inside. As she entered, she watched Gaara's expression go from upset to surprised, and she thought that it may have been the most expressive change of features she'd ever seen on his face. Seconds later, his face returned to an expressionless state, and all was right with the world yet again.

With a slight nod in his direction, Hinata caught up with Tsunade who was going through some papers in a closet. She could hear muffled mumbling coming from Tsunade, and held back a smile.

"You can go have a seat, Hinata. This may take a minute. Shizune!" Tsunade shouted, turning from the closet and exiting the room.

Hesitating for a moment, Hinata reluctantly took a seat across from Gaara. She felt as though there were butterflies fluttering in her stomach, and she wasn't sure why. She twisted her hands together nervously, not knowing what to say.

"Was there a rebellion?" Gaara asked, breaking the silence. "I was at a meeting with your Hokage when she was called away." He revealed.

Hinata gave a nod. "Some of the main branch members. It wasn't pretty. Thankfully everyone is safe, and the ones causing problems are being dealt with." Hinata confirmed, glancing at the door to their right. "I apologize that we had to interrupt your meeting." She shyly offered.

They sat in silence for a moment, studying each other boldly. Hinata's eyes studied Gaara's bright red, messy hair. She noticed soft gleams of orange in his darker red hair. His eyes came next, and they were just as stunning as ever. A beautiful aquatic green, hard and judgmental. She quickly left his eyes, feeling a flush climb onto her cheeks. His jaw was strong and masculine, his nose and cheek bones matching his features perfectly, and for a moment Hinata felt jealous of his beauty.

"I wanted to go with her." Gaara said suddenly, surprising Hinata. It was nothing new, his random bursts of information…

"Eh?" Hinata said, mentally slapping her forehead at her response. She blushed a bright read, and watched as Gaara's forehead crinkled as he drew his would-be eyebrows together, eyeing her red cheeks.

"When your Hokage left, I wanted to follow. I was not allowed." Gaara said, a hint of bitterness making it into his voice.

Hinata smiled softly, her blush still lingering. "If you had gotten hurt, it would have been an international incident." Hinata said carefully. It was true, if the Hyuuga clan had attacked Gaara and managed to hurt him, it would not look good for the village.

"I can take care of myself." Gaara said firmly, as if daring her to challenge the fact. Hinata gave a nod, because she knew that he could. That didn't mean that Tsunade wouldn't take extra precautions though.

Silence filled the room yet again, and they both waited. They could hear the soft cries of people yelling in the background. Tsunade and Shizuri. Apparently they were still trying to find the paperwork. Organization had never been Tsunade's strong point.

"May I ask your opinion, Gaara?" Hinata said suddenly, her pale eyes meeting his. He gave a nod, and she continued. "Would it be terribly selfish of me to leave Konoha after all is said and done? My friends are here, my family too, but…" Hinata's lavender eyes met Gaara's, silently pleading, looking for advice and honesty.

"What do you hope to achieve by leaving?" Gaara questioned.

Hinata hesitated, even though she knew the answer. She felt like a fool, but answered anyway.

"I want to be happy." Hinata revealed in a quiet voice. "Everyone here judges. They think I am weak, or weird, too quiet or too shy. I'm the heiress of the Hyuuga, so I'm some snotty little rich girl, or that girl who only uses her team to succeed in missions because she's too weak.

I want to start over, and to be the person I've always wanted to be. I know everyone I love is here, but this is not where I want to be."

Gaara seemed to be lost in thought, studying her, and the scrutiny made Hinata blush deeply. She didn't normally speak about such personal things with others, and she was embarrassed that she had taken liberties with the Kazekage of another village.

"I think that you have a good reason to want to leave." Gaara said finally, meeting her eyes. "It is a selfish decision, but if you are always selfless, the world will trample you. I, too, have made many selfish decisions. I became the Kazekage because I wanted to protect those who lived in Suna, but I did so because I wanted acceptance. " Hinata stared at him, surprised. "I wanted the people of my village to feel face, to want me around, to forgive my past misdeeds. It was selfish, but the correct decision."

Hinata felt his words of truth and comfort flood her body, and she felt happy. Happy that although her decision was selfish, that others may accept it. She smiled brightly at Gaara, and watched as his lips twitched upward in return.

"Hinata! Found it! Come on!" Tsunade called from down the hall, breaking the moment, and Gaara's face returned to its normal emotionless look.

Hinata stood and moved towards the door. As she went to leave, she turned to Gaara and smiled again, her eyes holding a gentle glow.

"Thank you very much for sharing that with me Gaara, and thank you for speaking to me so freely. I hope to see you again before you leave." Hinata admitted, and then ducked out of the room quickly, on her way to meet Tsunade in the hallway.

If she would've looked back in the room, she would've laughed at the right of a brightly blushing Kazekage.

AN: Tomorrow (March 28th) is my 23rd birthday, so I'm hoping to get some good reviews for my story! As per the usual, if you see something misspelled, please let me know so I can correct it. I have a few corrections to make to chapter one as well for that matter.

I was thinking about having Gaara show up at the Hyuuga complex himself, but it didn't seem logical honestly. He is a foreign Kage, so having him do that seemed like it would be crossing the line of being believable. Otherwise, I hope that the chapter was what you expected it to be in some aspects, and surprising in others. And I certainly hope nothing is too OOC or too rushed, please let me know if it is?

Odji


	3. Chapter 3

AN: First and foremost, a HUGE thank you to everyone for the birthday wishes. I did appreciate it very much. Second, I must say that I am so flattered to get so many reviews, story alerts and favorites. It's awesome! I can't thank you all enough, really. I'm sorry it's taken so long for an update, but I work weekends and it takes up a lot of time. I also have kids... Without further ado, here is the next chapter of Freedom!

Chapter 3

"But Hinata," Naruto whined, "We're your friends! I mean its one thing to give up the position of clan leader, but to leave? No one wants you to leave."

Hinata sat at Ichiraku's next to Naruto, exasperated. As she had explained her reasoning for stepping down, Naruto had reluctantly accepted it. But when Hinata had casually mentioned a possible move, no amount of words would comfort him it seemed.

"Naruto, it has nothing to do with you all, it-"

"But it should! We care about you!"

"Naruto, please let me t-"

"What are you going to tell everyone! You gotta put this idea behind you! You-"

"NARUTO!" Hinata yelled, stunning Naruto into silence. Hinata sighed to herself, bring a hand up to her temple that was throbbing with a headache. "Please, just listen to me?" She pleaded, exhausted eyes meeting bright blue.

And she was exhausted. Today had been the first day that Hinata took on the seal adjustments for the branch members. It had been a long, trying day. Although her chakra was low, though, she had made sure to meet up with her dear friend. They had not spoken since she announced she was stepping down from the head of the clan, and she knew he wanted an explanation.

Hinata's hands ached, she was tired, her head hurt… And unfortunately, their conversation was not going well. Naruto nodded to her, and Hinata continued.

"I haven't made any solid decisions yet, Naruto. And nothing I may decide would ever reflect on my friendship with you all. All of my friends are very important to me. But how long should I have to live the way others expect me to?" She questioned softly, lavender eyes meeting Naruto's bright blue ones. Naruto stiffened for a moment, then sighed and relaxed again.

"But who am I going to eat ramen with?" Naruto said finally, his eyes big and watery.

"Well, you do have a girlfriend. Who works at a ramen shop." Hinata countered, smiling at her friend. She knew that he had seen her point, and was trying to make light of the situation. It reminded her faintly as to why she had loved him as a child.

"You know that I'll support you no matter what, right Hinata?" Naruto offered with a shy, sad smile. Hinata felt tears drawing to her eyes, and silently willed them away.

"I know." She said, smiling back. She jumped slightly as Naruto through an arm around her casually.

"Just be careful if you do decide to move, you have a history of attempted kidnappings." Naruto teased, and Hinata pulled away with a smile.

"I'm stronger now." She reminded Naruto, who grinned and nodded.

"And just think, now you can have your own life, right? Get married, have a family, do what you wanna do and be who you wanna be. I'm happy for you, as long as this is what you want." Naruto said with a gentle smile, and Hinata nodded.

"OH! What time is it, quick!" Naruto suddenly called out to Ayame, surprising both girls. Ayame called back, and Hinata watched as Naruto's face was overcome in panic. "I gotta go!"

Hinata stared at him, worried, as he pulled out money for their food. "Naruto, are you alright?" She asked, watching at naruto shoveled the rest of his ramen into his mouth.

"Gaara leaves today, and I told him that I would see him off!" Naruto revealed, swallowing his food down. "Do you wanna come with me?" Naruto offered suddenly, pausing.

Now was Hinata's moment to pause. She didn't know Gaara very well, but she had enjoyed his company. She had wanted to see him again before he left anyways, the choice to go seemed logical. Hinata nodded at Naruto, and he smiled. As they began to walk away, Naruto turned to Hinata.

"Thanks for coming with me Hinata, Gaara doesn't have very many friends to see him off and I'm sure he will appreciate it. He's a real good guy." Naruto stated firmly, and Hinata nodded.

"He was very kind to me both times we spoke. I would very much like to send him away properly." Hinata said pleasantly, smiling at Naruto.

"Wait, both times? You mean you guys hung out again after the day we had ramen?" Naruto questioned, eyeing Hinata with a teasing glint in his bright eyes.

Hinata blushed, knowing what he was going to imply before he even could tease her with it. "We didn't hang out, Naruto. We talked. The day before last, when the main branch held their rebellion, we spoke at the Hokage's office." Hinata stated, staring at the grinning blond who now had his arms in the air, hands folded behind his head.

Naruto didn't speak though, leaving Hinata to worry about his thoughts. They silently walked on, and after a few minutes, Naruto finally spoke up.

"If you move, you can always move to Suna. That way Gaara can keep an eye on you, and he would have a friend too." Naruto said in a gentle voice, watching Hinata out of the corner of his eye.

"I will consider it, Naruto, but I haven't made any decisions yet. I may not move at all. I'm not even sure if I could, if my clan would allow it. Our bloodline has been so protected for years, moving so far away may not be an option. Especially after all the change the clan has already experienced. Many are very upset, and my leaving completely would do quite a bit of damage, and cause many problems for Neji." Hinata revealed, turning her head to meet his eyes. She watched as he slumped, discouraged.

"But," Hinata said suddenly, "I would like to be his friend." She watched as Naruto's face lit up again.

His attention turned forward yet again, and Hinata realized that they were reaching the outskirts of the town. She narrowed her eyes, and quickly spotted a small group of people standing and talking not too much farther ahead of them.

As they approached minutes later, the group turned to watch. Hinata did not miss the surprise on Gaara's face as we watched her. His emotions were quickly reined in, and Hinata watched as he approached Naruto.

"You're late." Gaara's deep voice called, his eyes sharp. He stood a bit stiff, and Hinata realized that the entire group was watching him.

A few of the Suna ABNU stood talking to the Hokage not far away, but out of the corners of their eyes they kept an eye on Gaara and Naruto, some even glancing her way. She could hear Naruto chatting happily with Gaara in the background, but wasn't paying enough attention to hear what was being said.

Hinata turned her attention back to the two young men, right as Naruto wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She jumped in surprise.

"Yeah, Hinata wanted to come to see you off too! Right Hinata?" Naruto said.

Hinata could feel the stare of both men, studying her for a reaction. She nodded eagerly, a blush staining her cheeks at the unwanted attention. Naruto dropped his arm from her shoulders, and Hinata gave Gaara a polite bow.

"I hope that your stay here was pleasant, and that your trip home will be without issue." She with a pretty smile, and Gaara nodded in response.

Naruto began chatting again, telling Gaara of his day and wishing him a safe trip. As light hearted laughter filled the air, laughing at a joke he himself had told, Hinata watched the two silently. 'They are so different.' She thought to herself. 'And yet so alike.' Naruto was reckless and fun-loving. Gaara was calm and scrutinizing. Both vessels, living a lonely life, judged and considered evil at one point only to prove their villages wrong.

Hinata heard Tsunade call to Naruto, and as the blond walked away Gaara's focus turned to herself. That awkward feeling crept back up, and Hinata did her best to ignore the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Gaara's eyes seemed to flicker, staring at her face and any emotion that might be showing.

"I would like to ask Naruto about updates on your clan's progress," Gaara said firmly, before hesitatingly adding, "If that is alright."

"It's fine." Hinata said, fighting the urge to twist her hands together in her old nervous habit. "But, you don't have to ask Naruto. I think it would be nice to stay in contact with you, Gaara." Hinata finished, peering at the Kazekage through her dark lashes.

Gaara stiffened, raising his head slightly as he stared at her with curious eyes. She watched as he nodded slightly.

"I would also like that. I will send you a letter in a month's time." Gaara announced, and Hinata found herself amused by the awkward situation. It seemed Gaara was just as socially awkward as she was. The Kazekage excused himself, and Hinata watched as he went to bid everyone a farewell once again.

She did her best not to blush when she would see sneaking, curious stares from a certain Kazekage. As his group departed, Hinata silently wished that he would write sooner than promised.

"Are you feeling uncomfortable in any way?" Hinata questioned.

A young man with a cursed seal lay on a hospital style bed, watching her with pale, weary eyes. He shook his head, and his jet black hair fell into his eyes. Hinata gently pushed it back, exposing the seal again.

She had diligently been working on altering the branch member seals since she had seen Gaara off earlier in the day. It was late now, and her body was feeling the effects of chakra depletion. The young man would be her last alteration of the night.

Hinata allowed her chakra to flow into her fingers, and her glowing finger tips ghosted over the weary man, tracing patterns onto his head, lighting up parts of the seal that needed to have additions added onto them. She silently willed the chakra to shift and imbed itself into the man's skin, and watched at the traditional cursed seal began to accept the alterations. She stopped the chakra flow, satisfied.

"I'm finished." She told the man gently, guiding him to sit up.

The young man, Shun, sat up slowly. He wobbled slightly and watched Hinata with sharp eyes. She watched as his hand moved to his forehead, placing it on the newly improved seal. His white eyes closed, and he let out a soft breath.

"They say that you doing this will be the death of us. And the death of you too." Shun told her boldly, his hard eyes meeting her own. "Thank you." His solemn voice said, and Hinata couldn't help but smile.

"I'm trying my best to do what is best for our family. That is my duty as the head of our clan. Please don't thank me." She whispered back. "Nothing I can do now will ever change the horrors the branch families have been through."

Shun stood, towering over the young clan leader. He gave a nod, and Hinata nodded back. She knew that there was nothing more to say, nothing that could ever change the past, or make it better. Unspoken words of acceptance were said with those nods, and Hinata couldn't help but feel both elated and heartbroken. She was so happy to finally be accepted by part of her clan, but so disappointed in the events that had brought them this far.

She watched as Shun walked out of the room, and she followed behind a moment later, heading to her own room. Her body was suffering from chakra exhaustion, and Hinata almost couldn't bear the thought of doing seals every day for the next few months. The long hallways seemed longer, and Hinata's steps were heavy and wobbly. Finally, she reached her room. Hinata's bed looked too soft and inviting, and she threw herself onto it before she had the chance to change her clothes. As she let her body relax, she could feel the tension leaving her body. Her head still throbbed.

Hinata let her eyes drift closed, and she replayed the events of the day. Her meal with Naruto, which had went about as well as she imagined. Her farewell to Gaara, which had been surprisingly pleasant. Speaking with Shun, after completing his seal…

Her thoughts drifted back to the Kazekage. She had been both surprised and pleased that he was interested in checking in on her clan and herself. Gaara was a bit aloof most of the time, but Hinata could see how much he had changed since the days of their chunin exams. He had calmed, he cared more for people, and was more understanding. He had adapted to his flaws, grown with them. Done what Hinata was striving to achieve.

She remembered the quick, curious glances he had been giving her before he left, and she blushed lightly. She remembered the way her heart spun up, and how she could barely resist staring back, watching him as he watched her.

'I'm not sure I've ever seen hair so bright red before Gaara…' Hinata thought to herself, 'Or eyes as beautiful.' Aqua eyes popped into her mind, watching her. A curious light to them, an interest. Hinata shook her head, trying to shake away the image of those sharp eyes and any whimsical thoughts that they might bring.

She had made a mistake thinking of Naruto in such a light before. It would be even more foolish to think the same of a foreign Kazekage. If she had held no chance with Naruto, she shouldn't even be thinking of the leader of Suna in such a way.

'I shouldn't be thinking of anyone in such a way at this point.' Hinata thought to herself sadly, 'Stepping down as clan leader may offer me freedom, but it will never offer me a family.'

Hinata was no fool. She had received many marriage proposals when her father was alive. But they were all from men she never met. Men who wanted wealth, power, and to have a place in a high standing clan such as the Hyuuga. Men who would only use her to get what they wanted in life.

Now that she was stepping down as the clan's leader, she would have nothing left to offer. She would have money saved up from missions, but nothing that would ever rival the Hyuuga family's money. She would hold no high position. She would be a simple ninja of Konoha. Nothing to offer but herself, and she had been taught that that offer wouldn't mean much.

Hinata thought back to Naruto earlier that day, remarking on the fact that she could marry and start a family. She hadn't had the heart or the fight in her to tell him that she no longer had anything to offer, that no one in their right mind would ever want to start a family with an Ex-Hyuuga.

Hinata sighed. 'How bitter-sweet.' She thought to herself, 'I can almost taste freedom, but it seems something will always be out of my grasp.'

Hinata shifted on her bed, getting comfortable. 'Perhaps a small nap before dinner.' She thought to herself as she began to drift off to sleep.

(Story Break)(Story Break)

"Hinata…" A feminine voice called.

Hinata shifted in bed slightly, trying to ignore the voice that was trying to pull her from a comfortable sleep.

"Hinata!" The voice said again, sounding more irritated this time.

A hand gripped her shoulder and shook her, and Hinata relented, allowing her eyes to open. Hanabi stood above her, watching her with hard eyes. Eyes that reminded her of their father.

"It's time for dinner. Are you getting up?" Hanabi questioned, tilting her head slightly.

Hinata nodded, sitting up as Hanabi pulled back and away from her.

"I'll be down in a moment, Hanabi. Thank you." Hinata said.

Hanabi gave a nod, and left.

Hinata stood, shaking off the restful sleep, and the urge to rejoin it again. She straightened her clothing on her body, trying to make herself more presentable. With a deep breath, she started down toward the dining hall.

As she approached the crowded room, she would hear voices of her clan's members chatting. As she entered, many eyes turned to her, watching. She took her place at the head of the table.

"I apologize that I was late. I had lost track of the time." Hinata announced, watching as some of the members nodded and others just stared.

She looked around, noticing a small crowd down near the other end of the table. Both main and branch members were surrounding someone. Hinata immediately recognized Shun as well as a few other branch members in the center of the group. The surrounding members seemed to be studying the adjusted seals and asking questions.

Hinata smiled to herself, her heart warming at the sight of her family being civil. She knew that she had a long road ahead of her, but moments like this gave her hope.

AN: I'm so sorry that this chapter has taken so long to get out. I've been so busy, and it's been a tough week. Just can't get a break. I attempted to listen to a suggestion about the placement of my line breaks for speech in the story, so I hope that it reads a bit easier now. If not, suggestions would be wonderful. As always, please point out any mistakes! I've gotta go back within the next day or two to edit chapter 2 and fix mistakes, and I'd love to know what else needs to be done!

It's looking as though there will be another 3-5 chapters in this fic still. The next few chapters will be unique as well, because not only will we be getting the first letter from Gaara, but we will be able to see Hinata's response back from Gaara's POV! Also, don't think that Hinata is in the clear just yet with her clan! There is still some drama to be had! R&R if you would please!


	4. Chapter 4

To those who care to read this:

I've been asked via PM as well as by reviewers when I'll be back to finish my stories, since I haven't updated them in a while. In all honesty, its not likely I will be at this point. I've been so overwhelmed lately that I feel as though I can barely breath at times. Between the medical issues with my oldest son, ensuring I'm spending enough time with my youngest son, my own medical issues and working full time, I'm completely drained and I've lost all inspiration. I apologize to any readers of my incomplete stories, as I know how much it sucks to start a story and not be able to finish it.

That being said, any incomplete stories I have are up for adoption. If you want to continue on a fic, all I ask is that you let me know via PM and give me credit for what I've written.

Please note: If you want to adopt a fic that I've stated is NOT mine (as I did post a few fics for someone else as well, as stated in their authors note), you may not. The stories are not mine, and I'll report you if I see it used without permission. To the one who wrote those fics, please send me a PM should you want me to take them down.

Anyone who has any questions may PM me. I'm generally an open book. If you want to know whats going on, how I planned for something to end, ect., please feel free to ask.

I thank you all for understanding, and apologize to anyone this may disappoint.

Odji


End file.
